Kreyla
by USS Starcasm
Summary: Spock and Amanda bake some kreyla bread; somethings in this universe are lost and forgotten.


_Another Dead Found from the Tarsus IV Massacre_

"Oh, honey, don't read that. Read something else, like that _Hyperspace_ copy you like so much," Replied Spock's mother, Amanda, taking away the PADD. Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mother, I do not appreciate your censorship on certain literary articles, especially ones regarding currently important galactic events, such as the Tarsus IV genocide," Replied Spock levelly.

"Spock…" Amanda sighed. She leaned against the counter, and placed the PADD to the side.

Even though the Tarsus IV massacre had occurred 6 months ago, the authorities were still finding bodies to identify. Over 4,000 people dead, whom blank eyes would not able to see the sunrise of their home planet ever again. There were so many smiles that will never happen, so many families broken, and children who would get no chance to see next Christmas or any of their home culture's holidays. And worse of all, the culprit of the massacre, Governor Kodos, had escaped! Gone! Free to roam the galaxy as he saw fit, without paying any of his crimes! Sometimes, Amanda wondered with what mathematical formula the Universe was written with, and why was it so unequal and unfair.

"Mother?" Asked Spock, standing up from his place on the table, and walking over to her, "It was not my intention to upset you. Please stop dehydrating yourself."

Amanda chuckled, and wiped away her tears. She sighed, and looked up at Spock. He was growing up well, already 16 Earth years old and taller than her! Amanda gave him a smile, and fixed a non-existent stray hair in Spock's already immaculate hair. She gently patted away the imaginary wrinkles in his brown tunic, and held him at arm's length. She looked him up and down, willing her eyes to drink in his image, because if he went away then that image was the only thing she would have **.** Spock, for his part, only stood still and let her do as she wished. He had long ago given up on understanding some of the things his mother did, however whimsical or illogical they seemed.

"You're growing up well, Spock. Give it time and you'll be unable to shake the ladies off of you!" Amanda said, smiling.

"Vulcans do not find mates for pleasure or other emotional natures," Said Spock in a soft voice.

"Yes, well… I suppose you're right. Tell me, what do you want for dinner? Do you want plomeek soup? It's your favorite," Said Amanda, turning around and going to the kitchen.

"I would comment on the illogicality of having 'favorite' things, but it would not deter you from mentioning them. Although that is not what this is about, is it? Mother, what is ailing you?" Asked Spock, walking to Amanda's side.

"It's nothing… It'll pass," Said Amanda, standing on the tips of her toes to grab some things off of the cabinet. Spock stretched his lanky arm and gently lowered the few boxes and containers she needed. Spock then crouched down to grab the pans from the cabinets below the stove top, and started washing them on the sink. Once finished, he dried them and placed them on the stove top; it still had oil stains from the last time it was used.

"Is it about Tarsus IV, mother?" Asked Spock while lighting the stove. Amanda nodded; she was mixing the ingredients for the soup.

"It's about the possibilities lost, honey…" Amanda whispered, wiping away a tear. Spock frowned openly, although if someone mentioned it later on he would deny it vehemently. Not that there was anyone to see them.

"…Mother, I believe the flavor of the plomeek soup would be enhanced if eaten along with some _kreyla_ ," Said Spock after a few moments of silence, his face blank once again.

"Hmm, I believe it would too. Take out the ingredients and pre-heat the oven, we're gonna make _kreyla_ and this time it won't burn," Said Amanda, looking resolute and cheerful once more.

"Perhaps, if you used Vulcan-made baking powder this time-"

"Oh shush. Earth-made baking powder is great, it was that broken timer that you insisted on using that burned the whole thing to a crisp," Said Amanda, pushing Spock away with her hip and standing on the tips of her toes to grab the Earth-made baking powder. What could be a pout presented itself on Spock's face as he watched his mother.

"The timer was in perfect conditions, Mother," Said Spock, returning to his place in the kitchen once Amanda was done looking for the powder.

"Yes, in perfect condition to burn the _kreyla_!" Amanda laughed, and Spock's ears turned a brilliant green. At this, Amanda laughed harder.

Where Spock was once seated innocently laid a turned-off PADD. If one were activate it once again, a news article would be shown, with the header _Another Dead Found from the Tarsus IV Massacre_. Below it, the reason as to why this death was more important to the media than the other ones lay. Whether it was important or not to anyone else would never be known. In the middle of the article, the picture of a crying woman stood, with the captions saying: _Winona Kirk, spouse of the late Starfleet First Officer George Kirk, and mother to James Tiberius Kirk._ At the bottom of the article, a single picture lay, with a small child whose eyes were as bright as the sun and hair as golden as the wheat fields, and the caption said: _R.I.P. James Tiberius Kirk, 2233-2246._

This time, the _kreyla_ did not burn.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(A/N): Man, this was written for English class in, like, 2014? 2015? Heck, idk. Point is, that's why everything is written fancily and shit. Didn't post it 'til now cos it was just now that I found it! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
